


our sick angel

by taechimkookie



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Angst with a Happy Ending, Idk how to tag save me, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Junhan platonic, Loving Jeonghan hours, Loving Jun hours, M/M, Not literally an angel, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slight mention of wonhui, We love our angel, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, first fic, soft, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taechimkookie/pseuds/taechimkookie
Summary: Being an idol is not easy, and insecurities make it even more tougher.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute trash, I stumbled upon it after opening Wattpad after ages so if you find it there it's mine. I decided to edit it up cuz why not honestly I don't know where this is going.
> 
> But yeah if you are reading this thanks ily💕

**T** he warm morning sunlight drained through the binds in the still and quiet dorm rooms with the sound of utensils softly hitting each other in the background.

Mingyu chopped and sliced the vegetables minding the sound, as he didn't want to wake up the members, finally after all the comeback frenzy they had some time off for themselves to rest. 

He was about to start the boiler for mass cooking the ramyeon but he turned back to look when he heard shuffling footsteps.

"Good morning _,_ hyung"

"Morning",he encountered a sleepy Chan, who was looking oh so adorable with his ruffled hair falling into places "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah hyung, I just wanted to drink some water" he said while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands," anyways, what are you doing this early in the morning, what are you cooking?" he said while reaching out for the water.

"Chan-ah we had such a successful comeback and after so long nobody has a schedule so I thought we will all eat breakfast together.You can go wash up before everyone wakes up" Mingyu said as he ruffled his dongsaengs fluffy bed hair.

"Ok! Hyung, might as well take that well deserved long warm shower" he said as he walked away happily.

Mingyu quietly chuckled as he watched chan stumble upon some of DK's delivery boxes as he sleepily made his way towards his room.

He resumed his work, making ramyeon to feed all these big stomachs is not an easy job but then again it's not anything new for him. He proceeded to make the ramyeon ( **take a shot everytime I say ramyeon in this smallass chapter** ) and waited for it to cook while the water reduced. He was then moving on to make some cheese toast as he jumped up startled by a hand on his shoulder.

" Hyung, oh gosh you scared me, don't ever do that again wah my heartbeat" he said while clutching his chest.

"pfft sorry you scaredy cat why-how are YOU awake in the morning" seungcheol said laughing at mingyu's pouting face.

"I'm here making breakfast for everyone, taking care of you and this is what I get in return, wahh I can feel the love" mingyu said while being dead serious looking straight into seungcheol's eyes wiping a non existent tear.

5 seconds and they both burst out laughing at the each other's usual antics.

They happily resumed working with seungcheol helping him as this was the compensation for jumpscaring a poor unguarded handsome lad according to mingyu.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all the fluff I can add before the angst hits. It's gonna be pretty bad (｡•́︿•̀｡)

After the happy banters they finally pulled off making ramyeon and toast for the munching army.

Solwly pairs of feet started shuffling in the room good mornings were thrown, everyone washed up and was seated on the dinning table already discussing the fun things they could do on their rare off day some were more exited than others some listening in giving some remarks and ideas, that may be the reason they didn't notice absence of two.

As the chatters somewhat died down, it was finally noticed.

"Oi where is Jeonghan and Jun" asked Joshua.

"Oh Junnie came home late last night from the company he had to shoot some videos for the Chinese promotion and some photoshoot stuff I guess, let's let him rest for now he must be tired" said soonyoung serving some food to himself.

"How do you know that? Why am I not aware?" Wonwoo asked amused.

"Best friend privileges duh" honestly what was more fun than teasing the Jeon Wonwoo in the morning.

"Bu-" he got cut off as a piece of toast was shoved in his mouth.

"Quit being jealous lover boy, we all know I'm the best friend here" said Jihoon while nonchalantly mincing on some rice. Which set them in more banters.

"Bruh I exist" a mumble was heard from Minghao which was collectively ignored by the glaring and pouting set of 96 liners. 

"These kids really this early in the morning, anyways guys do you know about Hanie?" he said turning his attention to the other kids who were having fun watching the chaotic banters.

"Hyung I think he was practicing in the vocal room the last time I saw him" Dokyeom said recalling the last day activities.

"Wait that was like really late though, he did say he wanted to practice by himself but when did he come back?" Mingyu asked slightly worried he slept pretty late last night he did not recall hearing someone getting in, a bunch of them were watching movies. He surprisingly was the only one who finished the movie while the rest passed out on the couches in the movie room.

"Ah guys Junnie hyung is here!!" exclaimed Seungkwan.

  
They were interrupted by Jun entering the room looking like sleepy clueless kitty with his dragging footsteps. He yawned as some of them internally cooed while some didn't put efforts in hiding. He just took a seat beside them.

"Junnie Junnie Junnie tell these two big grouches who is your best friend, it's me right!?" Soonyoung said (screamed) while using his mixture of power ayego and sudden sexy posing which made everyone giggle at his sillyness. 

" Hmm let me think..." He looked at the table filled with expectant faces "it's...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also idk if any one noticed but I kinda changed the tag, please feel free to tell me if I can or should add more well appropriate or fitting tags.💕💕
> 
> Please let me know if you see any typos, and as always feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> I wrote this on phone and oh god it's a pain in the ass ಠ︵ಠ
> 
> Take care stay safe 🥰!!


	3. 3

"Mingyu" Jun said mischievously as he clinged to the blushing puppy, while Mingyu delt with the pouting glares and several protest thrown their way.

"Damn Jun hyung just really ended all his otps single-handedly with gyujun" Seungkwan whispered quietly and caused Dokyeom and Seungcheol to chuckle who were seated beside him.

"Here, Junnie hyung you deserve more cheese toast" Mingyu said as he filled Jun's plate with more food while sticking out his tounge at the others.

They just chatted and enjoyed their meal for awhile when Seungcheol turned his attention back to Jun asking for the whereabouts of Jeonghan, "Junnie do you have any idea about Hanie like when he returned from the company?"

Jun scratched his head trying to remember yesterday's timeline he was pretty sure it was very late, " If I remember correctly hyung it was around 3 I bumped into Hanie hyung when I went to shower."

"Oh my lord what are you people doing being up that late at night, you guys need some good amount of sleep, Junnie i better not see you roaming around awake late at night like that, okay" Joshua exclaimed as he fixed Jun with a look.

"Okay hyung, i promise I'll try to take care" Jun said as he smiled sheepishly. "But hyung i think we should let Jeonghanie hyung rest for a while he looked like he could use some sleep." He said as he remembered the original topic.

He got several concerned nods as an answer, "Then I'll just make him something to eat afterwards!!"

"Aww Mingyu hyungs special service" Seungkwan exclaimed as he whined how he needed it too which got several laughs.

"Okay okay guys jokes aside we all know a family meeting is due right" a serious voice came from Wonwoo who was deep in thought, addressing a similar concern going through their heads about a certain blonde.

"It will be okay kids, we will all talk afterwards before sleeping today, it's been long due and everyone knows that, now come on eat up!!" Seungcheol said resureing the members.

After a while when everyone finished their food they were given tasks for the clean up which was decided by the one and only rock paper scissors, half of them started cleaning dishes plus other house chores and the winners started with their own chilling activities whether watching TV or playing games.

**Two hours later**

"Guys he didn't wake up yet" Seungcheol said worried, "I think it's about time we wake him up atleast to make sure he's not sick, right?"

"Yeah you're right hyung, I'll go check on him" Jun said quickly standing up before anyone could volunteer, he had a very bad unsettling feeling about this.

Jun started walking towards the stairs various thoughts going inside his head past conversations rushing through his eyes in flashes, he pushed them aside and hoped for them to be false.

_Everything will be fine I'm just overthinking, it will be fin-_

His internal monologue was interrupted as he heard footsteps from upstairs making him look up what he saw shattered his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating(it's a short chapter aswell☹️) online classes have been kicking my ass I've been successfully skipping them for 4 months (not a good thing ik but i needed a break and now it's tough adjusting to them so skipping not recommended 😂), things will happen next chapter so maybe be prepared for well whenever it will be released 😉!!
> 
> Ly stay safe 💗


	4. 4

What he saw took his breath away. Jeonghan, his Hannie hyung looking way paler than he actually should shrunken face with bloodshot eyes wearing his training gear, barely standing by the support of the wall struggling to walk down the stairs. The railings giving him no help in order to climb down.

Jeonghan still did not notice his dongsaeng gaping at him from the bottom of the stairs with watery eyes. He only looked up when a broken ‘Hyung’ caught his attention causing him to slip.

Jun was quick to move to catch his hyung before he hit the floor; he managed to pick his hyung up, completely giving up the idea of Jeonghan walking by himself.

“Junnie I’m fine let me wal-“

“No!! Hyungie just close your eyes and lean on me”

He slowly tried to walk while trying to support Jeonghan’s weight, he rested Jeonghan’s head on his neck to balance, he shivered from the hot sensation he felt on his cold body. This was bad, very bad.

_He has a fever._

“Shit, you’re burning up”

He managed to pull them to the living room, where everyone was draped all over the couch, he yelled to get their attention and space on the couch “YA!! Get up from the couch”. All the faces turned to him shocked and surprised at the loud voice then at their hyung’s condition he was met with several exclamations. They quickly scrambled of the couch and rushed to help him carry Jeonghan after a few seconds of being frozen.

Jun quickly told them about what happened and Jeonghan’s fever.

“Shit! I told him to take care of himself, someone quickly call the manager to bring the car”, Seungcheol frantically said trying to check Jeonghan’s temperature, frowning deeply.

“On it” Mingyu ran to get his phone.

“I’m fine coups you worry too much” came a weak mumble.

“Fine my ass just sleep Jeonghan!! Don’t fight it” Joshua said patting his head.

They all sat waiting for their manager while Jeonghan gave in to unconsciousness. A few minutes after the doorbell rang impatiently signaling their manager’s worry which was received by the maknae.

The manager rushed them to get in the car after getting to know about the second oldest member’s sickness. Jeonghan was settled in the back seat with Jun.

“Okay! Come on, ant two of you can come with us. Joshi, Wonwoo, Woozi take care of the kids. Seokmin and- goodness is this the time to work your puppy eyes, okay chan climb in. Settle faster.” Scoups said as he hurried everyone inside.

They were rushed through the emergency the moment they arrived as discreetly as possible. Jeonghan was taken immediately by the staff for check up.

“Sit down and breathe guys please, it will be okay I trust hyung” Jun said trying to calm down the worried members. He sat down next to chan who was tearing up trying to comfort him.

“Don’t worry he will be fine you know how stubborn he is when it’s about his health. Now, cheer up he will worry if he sees you like this” S.coups patted his head.

“Junnie I will be back from the restroom real quick” he said looking at the boy, who nodded trying to give a weak smile.

He quickly walked to the restroom, finding a cubicle and locking him in. Only then he let the tears fall he felt his emotions taking over his mind.

_How can I let this happen?_

_I’m his best friend I should have noticed when he started acting so off_

_What kind of leader am I, I’m failing them they deserve better than this what if all the other kids went through something and I never knew goodness so much for being the most responsible I should just-_

His internal monologue was broken by the sound of the door opening.

“Hyung!! You there??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot this existed??

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is gonna be messy idk if anyone will read this and just a disclaimer I'm not going to change the plotline it's gonna be the same as it was before(?) I'm just simply editing it cuz trust me the way I cringed while looking at it I don't know how I can change the plot I'm just using this old drabble thingy to improve my language skills in this quarantine.


End file.
